1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for binding liquid-containing radioactive waste into thermoplastic material by means of a kneading machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 21 35 328 describes a kneading device in the form of a worm press for binding waste into plastic material. The kneading machine is kept at a temperature of, for instance, 200.degree. C. The concentrate of radioactive solutions to be bound into plastic material is dried as evaporation of the water takes place at these temperatures. At the same time, the plastic, which is added in the form of powder, is liquefied, so that it can be mixed with the solids. In the known method, however, difficulties have been encountered due to clogging of the kneading device and also because the consistency of the end product showed undesirable fluctuations.